minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exploration Spectacular Update
The Exploration Spectacular Update is an upcoming major update with no set release date. It will focus adding new additions to already made biomes, such as new mobs, plants and naturally occuring phenomona. New Blocks and Items Autumnal Oak Wood * Recolored Oak wood from Autumnal forests * Different color but does the same thing Quicksand * Appears in Quicksand Pits in deserts * Cause the player to slowly sink into it, and are usually 2-3 blocks deep, but can be deeper New Mushrooms * Blushroom-Blue Luminescent, cannot be eaten, but has a larger variety * Morel-A small edible mushroom * Nightcap-Very poisonus, and purple * Truffle-Incredibly rare but are very nutritious Moss * Appears on forest floors and on trees * Acts similar to vines Nether Spice * Grow in Nether Fortresses as plants, but can be crafted into powder * Made into a few new food dishes Barrel Cactus * Spawn in desert biome * Just for decoration Prickly Pear Cactus * Spawn in desert biomes * Drop Prickly Pear fruits Prickly Pear Fruit * A new crop, dropped from Prickly Pears * Recover same health as a Melon Slice Lotus Lilypad ''' * Large lilypads, 2x2 blocks big * Spawn at pools at the bottom of waterfalls in the Jungle Biome '''New Jungle Flowers Eucalyptus Wood Didgeridoo ''' '''Boomerang Flute Totem Layer Yam Gravestone Headphones New Mobs Deer * Spawn in all variations of Forest Biomes * Males have antlers while females do not * Better AI, will run faster away from you than any other mob * Drop 1-3 Raw Venison Black Bear *Spawns in all variations of Forest Biomes *Have the same AI as Polar Bears *Will not attack players unless provoked or if their young are nearby *Drop 1 fish upon death Armadillo * Spawn in desert biomes * Curl up into balls when players get close * Can escape by rolling away * Their shells are virtually indestructible, so can only be killed by long range weapons (Bows, Tridents) * Drop 1 shell upon death Camel * Spawn in desert biomes * Basically a desert version of a Llama * Is bigger than a Llama but slightly slower * Can be tamed in a similar fashion to Llamas * Can spit at players if provoked Okapi * Very rarely spawning in Cloud Forests, and hard to find * Eats leaves, but rarely Bamboo Gorilla * Spawn in groups of 3-4 in Cloud Forest biomes * Eats Bamboo * Will attack if provoked Binturong ''' * Can be found hanging out on jungle tree branches * Will not attack but can scamper up into leaves if threatened '''Tiger *Can be found in both regular jungles and Cloud Forests * Spawn either alone, in pairs, or with their cubs * Hunts gorillas and tapirs * Will attack if provoked Tapir * Can be found in both regular jungles and Cloud Forests * Spawn either alone or in pairs * Comes in two variants, the brown ones (based on the Brazilian tapir) and the black and white ones (based on the Malayan tapir) * Will not attack but can run away and will run into the water to dive from danger if threatened Wolverine * Can be found in taiga and mega taiga * Spawns either alone or with its young * They will attack if provoked Grizzly Bear * Can be found in taiga and mega taiga * Have the same AI as Polar Bears * Will not attack players unless provoked or if their young are nearby * Drop 1 fish upon death Elk * Can be found in taiga and mega taiga * Males have antlers while females do not * Will attack players if provoked or if their young are nearby * Drop 1-2 Raw Venison Moose * Can be found in taiga and mega taiga * Males have antlers while females do not * Will attack players if provoked or if their young are nearby * Even more rare than elk * Drop 2-3 Raw Venison Bison * Can be found in taiga, mega taiga, and plains * Will attack players if provoked * The most common land mob, being found in herds up to 17 * Drop 2-3 Raw Beef Kangaroo * Found exclusively in Badlands Biome * Drop 0-3 Kangaroo Meat * May attack if provoked Koala * A passive mob that lives in Eucalyptus Trees * 1/15 Chance of being a Drop Bear, meaning they will drop out of trees and attack the player if they get too close Dingo * Wolf like mobs that hunt in packs * Just like wolves, they can be tamed into dogs Wombat * Found exclusively in Badlands Biome, replacing rabbits there * Drop 0-2 Wombat Meat * Runs away from the player if it is too close Bilby * Found exclusively in Badlands Biome * Drop 0-1 Bilby Ear * Will not attack, but will try to run away if provoked Platypus * Found in Swamps and in Badlands Biome * Drop 0-2 Platypus Spur * Will attack and poison the player for 5-7 seconds if provoked Ranger * A type of neutral illager that protects wild animals * Found in Badlands and sometimes living near wild animals * Drop 0-2 Arrows and 0-1 Bows * Will attack the player if provoked or if they attacked the wild animals nearby Condor * Found in Badlands Mesa * Can fly about as high as Phantoms * Will attack players in a similar fashion to Phantoms if provoked Elephant * Found in Savannas * Drops nothing to discourage poaching in real life * Will attack players if it or any other nearby Elephants are provoked * Can be tamed with wheat and can be bred with sugarcane * Are larger than horses and can protect players from monsters, but are only half the speed of horses Rhino * Found in Savannas * Drops nothing to discourage poaching in real life * Will attack players if provoked * Can be bred with wheat or apples Giraffe * Found in Savannas * Drops nothing to discourage poaching in real life * Runs away from players if provoked * Can be bred with carrots or apples Hyena * Found in Savannas * Savanna counterpart of Wolves * Will attack if provoked * Can be tamed by feeding it raw beef and bred raw porkchops Jiangshi * Found in Graveyards * A type of Zombie with Chinese clothing, hopping animation (instead of walking animations), and make growls mix of wolf and zombie growls * Will attack the player if they get too close * Drops 0-3 Rotten Flesh Vampire * Found in Graveyards * A player-like mob with fangs, pointy elf-like ears (in some variants), and either gothic clothing or clothes based on some vampires from Seraph of the End * Will attack players that are within 10-12 blocks * Have twice the strength and speed as the player's * Some variants can fly in a fashion similar to Vexes * Can only be killed with a wooden sword (a substitute for wooden stakes in Minecraft) * They can shapeshift into their bat forms with fangs to squeeze into small spaces to reach players/villagers they're trying to kill *Can turn villagers into vampire villagers when they're killed by vampires, and vampires with the player's name can spawn in place of where the player got killed by vampires Wild Bird * Found in Plains, Forests, Desert, Tundra, Village, Mesa, Beach and Savannah Biomes * 11 different types. 1 for each of the biomes above, and then a neutral bird, a river bird and another bird that spawns in deserts and mesas * The types of birds include Blackbird (Neutral), Phainopela (Desert/Mesa), Kingfisher (Rivers) Sparrow (Plains), Woodpecker (Forest), Quail (Desert), Puffin (Tundra), Pigeon (Village), Hoopoe (Mesa), Seagull (Beach), and Hornbill (Savannah) * They fly in the sky and make nests in trees World Generation 'Forests' * New variations of the Forest Biome: Mushbloom Forest and Autumnal Forest * Mushbloom Forests are full of mushrooms, including a few new species * Autumnal Forests are identified by their reddish orange trees, and leaves on the ground. * The new Deer and Black Bear mobs are found in forests! * Moss and bushes also appear on the forest floor 'Deserts' * Oasis's rarely appear, providing a haven to those who can find them. They are also populated by villagers. * Deadly pits of quicksand could end your adventure * Two new types of cacti! * The new Armadillo and Camel mob is found in the desert. * Mirages can occur, making you see something that isn't there 'Jungles' * The new Cloud Forest variant is made up of high jungle peaks connected by bridges. * Meet the five new mobs, Okapi, Binturong, Tiger, Tapir, and Gorilla, with Okapi and Gorilla hidden in the underbrush of the Cloud Forest. *The Tapir has two variants: The Brown Brazilian Tapir, as well as the black and white Malaysian Tapir * Waterfalls now naturally generate in jungles, with lakes at the bottom filled with giant lilies. * 8 New Jungle native flowers 'Taiga' * Taiga Biomes now have more lakes between them and Tundra biomes * Some taiga that aren't mega taiga will now generate with Podzol instead of grass * There are now occasional bamboo and Pandas living in taiga * The Wolverine and Grizzly Bear mobs prowl the cold forests * The Elk, Moose, and Bison mobs wander through the cold forests Tundra * A new variation of the Tundra, the Summer Tundra, shows us a thawed out cold plains of red and purple colors. * In some areas, fog can blanket the plains and you cannot see two blocks in front of you Badlands * Eucalyptus trees dot the barren wastelands * SIX new mobs exclusive to this area: Kangaroo, Wombat, Dingo, Koala, Platypus and Bilby * Outback Villages can now be found here * A new species of Illager roams the Badlands at night: Rangers * Finally, Billabongs (a type of small swampy lake) are scattered across the biome 'Badlands Mesa' * New Mesa Villages have Indian Teepee houses. * Totem Poles can be found scattered across the mesa * Soaring above these Mesas are the new Condor Mob * Finally, new Ancient Temples are found here, but are very rare Savanna ''' * Four new great mobs: Elephant, Rhino, Giraffe and Hyena! * The Elephants and Rhinos do not drop Ivory, as an attempt to discourage Ivory hunting. Similar to how parrots are not tamed by cookies to discourage feeding them chocolate * "Watering Hole" lakes attract animals from all around * A new crop: Yams, are hidden underground near Baobab Trees * Amazing red sunsets light up the twilight '''Graveyard * Graveyards are spooky naturally generated areas that can rarely spawn * Many structures such as Crypts, Gravestones, and Mausoleums * Two Spooky new mobs: The Jiangshi, and the Vampire New Advancements Category:Carterma Category:Fan Made Updates